Display systems for pegboards are well known and typically include a metal peg hook inserted into a pegboard. Multiple hangable articles, such as cardboard blister packages, hang from the peg hook.
Often the peg hook extends downwardly from the peg board so that as one hangable article is removed from an end of the peg hook, the remaining hangable articles slide down the peg hook toward the end. In other words, the force of gravity causes the hangable articles to be fed along the peg hook. Thus, once a consumer removes a hangable article from the end of the peg hook, the remaining hangable articles slide along the peg hook, and another hangable article is thus displayed at the end of the peg hook. In order to prevent the hangable articles from sliding off the end of the downwardly extending peg hook, the peg hook is typically angled upward at the end, resulting in a bend in the peg hook.
As a result of gravity, the hangable articles press against each other along the peg hook. Often the hangable articles are irregularly shaped, bulky or are thinner at the top of the article. As a result, the hangable articles will fan forward and backward and bunch together as they rest against each other near the bend of the peg hook. The resulting appearance of the hangable articles is disorderly, which is undesirable, for example, in a retail store location.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel gravity feed combined display and storage unit. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a gravity feed system with a guide so that the hangable articles hang parallel to one another from a peg hook.